A New Member of One Direction
by kyleeak
Summary: Jennifer Harville had always loved singing. Then she won a contest to become the newest member of One Direction,and her whole life has turned upside-down! With billions of guys crushing on her, including some of her fellow band members, how is she going to cope with her love life? Jennifer's love life has become very complicated. Sometimes things in life don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on my bed,reading The Hunger Games: Catching Fire while eating a bagel,like I do every morning before I go to school. I was so into the book that I didn't even hear my best friend Roxanne tell me to 'get off my lazy butt so we won't be late.' She poked my cheekbone,which got my attention.

"You gotta get ready,Jen! We're gonna be late! You're not even dressed!" she laughed. "And you haven't done your homework! Whatever,I'll do it for you."

"Thanks,Roxie. Sorry I didn't get ready,I just REALLY like that book!" I said.

I went to my closet and picked out an outfit: blue jeans,a flannel shirt,and black plumber boots. I tended to wear tomboyish clothes,and it kinda annoyed Roxanne,because she dressed like a freaking model all the time!

After I got dressed,I checked my email. My mom had sent me something,so I clicked on it.

It said,"Hey,Jenny! I came across this on YouTube,and I think you might want to see this. xoxo"

Them she put a link by it. Everyone in my family loved to go in YouTube,especially me.

I clicked the link,and I was taken to a video called 'One Direction is Looking for a Talented New Member!' My heart stopped. I pressed play.

"Hi! We'd like to tell you some important news about a contest we'll be holding!" said a blonde boy in the middle.

"We're going to pick one talented,lucky person to become the newest member of One Direction!" said the curly haired one.

"Make a video of you singing,and send it to our new YouTube channel,'1DMemberSearch'. We've hired some people to go through all the entries,and they'll send their top 100 favorites to us." said the boy in a striped shirt."We'll pick our top 20 favorites out of those,and those 20 people will get to come to California to compete."

The blonde one spoke up,"After the first round is over,there will be 5 left. Those 5 will be tested to see how well their voices go with ours,and we'll decide on one to put in the band! Do you have what it takes?"

Yes! I definitely had what it takes! I sang at the restaurant downtown every Saturday night! I wasn't a HUGE One Direction fan,but I did like some of their songs.

I told Roxanne about the contest.

"OMG,you HAVE to enter! You're such a good singer!" she complimented me.

"Well,no derp! That's why I'm telling you about it! Now c'mon,we gotta get to school!"

After school was over,Roxanne ran to get her camera. I stood in the hallway,ready to sing. I had chosen to sing Something Beautiful by Bridgit Mendler,because it's a really powerful,emotional song.

"Roxanne,what if I'm not good enough?" I asked. After all,people from Bismarck,North Dakota don't usually win things like this.

"You're good enough,Jen. Just remember to sail your vessel,till the river runs dry. Like a bird upon the wind,these waters are your sky. You'll never each your destination if you never try." she quoted her favorite song. I laughed. She could be so weird!

Roxanne pressed record.

"Hey! I'm Jennifer Harville. I'm going to be singing 'Something Beautiful' by Bridgit Mendler. Hope you like it!" I said to the camera.

I got out my guitar,and started playing the first few chords.

"Tell me,who's your angel?

Who's your shoulder,

To hold your boulders?

Tell me,when it's raining,

Who will hold ya?

Who will warm ya?

You might be broken with

all these cracks in your skin.

You might be broken that's

Where the light gets in.

You're something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!

You're something beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!

And I just want you to know, you to know, you to know!

That you're not alone,oh,you're not alone. Oh,oh..."

I didn't even realize how passionately I had been singing,but when we played back the video,it sounded amazing! We sent it to '1DNewMember' and then I went to bed and hoped for the best.

I sat on the couch,watching a new episode of Raising Hope with Roxanne Then my cell phone rang.

I went to get it. I gasped. "Roxie,this is a California number!" We both got really exited. I answered the phone.

"Hello,is this Jennifer Harville?" a familiar British accent asked.

"Yes!" I said. I was super exited,because I was pretty sure I knew who was on the other end of the line.

"This is Simon Cowell,and it's your lucky day,because you're one of the top 20 contestants to become the newest member of One Direction!" I couldn't believe this was happening.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed."Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious! Make sure all your belongings are packed,and we'll send you two tickets to Santa Monica,California. You need to be here in two weeks,so I'd recommend leaving for California in one week if you'd like to get there early." he said. Then he hung up. Well,that was kind of rude. But I was still super happy.

"So...?" Roxanne asked eagerly.

"I'M IN THE TOP 20!" I screamed excitedly.

We both jumped up and down screaming. I called my mom and dad to tell them the news. As soon as we thought we had danced and celebrated enough,we started packing. I didn't pack much. I only packed my clothes,my laptop,my wallet,and my purse. That was really all I needed. But Roxanne felt the need to pack everything but her bed.

I was ready to take on the competition.


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Roxanne were on a plane to Santa Monica. I was glad Simon had sent us the tickets instead of having us pay for them ourselves,because the tickets were really expensive,first-class ones. I would've never been able to afford two tickets on this plane.

I was really nervous. I had already chosen to sing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse at the competition. I had been practicing it with Roxanne for half the plane ride,and everyone else on the plane was clearly annoyed. But the first round was going to start in three hours! I needed a lot of practice. Roxie was kind of trying to be my 'vocal coach' while I was practicing for the first round.

"Okay,now let's try that intro again,but this time don't sing it flat." she commanded. The only reason I had sang flat was because I had been practicing for AN HOUR WITH NO BREAKS! My voice was tired,and I hadn't even gotten a chance to eat breakfast that morning!

I began singing the intro AGAIN. 'Well sometimes,I go out by myself,and I look across the water-"

"Okay,you keep singing that part flat. Maybe we need a break." Roxanne interrupted. Thank goodness! I got out my phone and got on my GPS app. We were about an hour away from Santa Monica. I had some time to kill,so I got on Twitter. I looked over at the trending topics. #RoundOne1DNewMember was trending first. I looked down and saw the second trend. It was #JenniferHarville! If my name was the second trend,that must have meant hat people liked my audition! I had way more confidence.

When we landed 'Hi! Uh,could you take us to..." I reached into my pocket and looked at the peice of paper I had written the address on. "1647 West Blvd?" The driver took us there without even saying a word. Was everyone this rude in Santa Monica?

We finally got to our hotel,and we put up our stuff. Then we had to hail ANOTHER taxi to take us to the theatre where the first round would be hosted. I had only been in a taxi once,so taking so many taxis in one hour was a bit overwhelming.

Me and Roxie walked into the theatre. It was almost totally empty. "Ah,Jennifer!" I heard someone say. I turned around to see...SIMON COWELL! I was meeting Simon Cowell in person! "You're just in time! We're holding a party backstage for all the contestants! Everybody's back there getting to know each other. Come with me."

Me and Roxanne followed Simon backstage. In there was the rest of the contestants and the people they had brought with them. I noticed that all the contestants were girls. Weird. I got some fruit punch and sat down by the girl who I knew was named Fallon Durante. I had checked out all the competition before we left,so I knew everyone's names. I looked over in the corner of the room to see Simon Cowell talking to...ONE DIRECTION! They were in the same room as me! I had to make a good impression,because they would be judging me in this competition.

I stopped stuffing my face with food. I didn't want to look like a pig. The first round was going to begin in two hours,and I knew it was going to beon national TV,so I needed to be clean. I went over to the 5 boys of One Direction in the corner. They all looked over at me.

"Hello!" said Harry. I had finally learned their names online,because I figured I'd need to.

"Hi! I just wanted to introduce myself,since you'll be judging me in the competition later. Uh,I'm Jennifer Harville. Nice to meet you!" I shook all of their hands. Was I being too forward? I wanted to seem friendly,but not OVERLY friendly. "Um,so I'm looking forward to the first round. I've been practicing for a long while with my friend Roxanne. And even if I don't win,it's still such a great honor to be here!" No,that was stupid! And I wasn't even giving them a chance to speak!

"Um,yeah,we're looking forward to working with you. I thought your video was amazing! You have a beautiful voice!" said Harry. I was flattered,but this was getting really awkward.

"Thanks! So,yeah,I just thought it'd be good to introduce myself before I go onstage." I said."Er,I should get back to Roxanne. She's trying to improve my intro on the song a bit. Bye!"

They all waved goodbye. Well,that couldn't have been MORE awkward.

The competition had officially begun. The theatre was packed with people. The first contestant was about to go on. It was Hailey Ross,a girl from Georgia. She was singing 'Girl Next Door' by Copperpot,and she sounded REALLY good! What chance did I have against people like her?

Up next was Tessa Bloss. She sang 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion,but she didn't do a very good job. She couldn't really hit those high notes. Then there was Fiona Parks,who was singing 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Then came the time for ME to go on stage. I had butterflies in my stomach. What if I messed up in front of the entire world? I'd never be able to show my face again! I walked up the steps,onto the stage.

"Next up is Jennifer Harville singing 'Valerie' by Amy Winehouse!" the announcer said. Everyone cheered and clapped and whistled. I couldn't help but smile. I stood there,in the middle of the stage,looking at Zayn,Harry,Liam,Niall,and Louis until the music started.

"Well sometimes,I go out by myself,

And I look across the water.

And I think of all the things,of what you're doin'.

And in my head I take a picture." I sang. I thought the intro sounded good,but I still had to get past the second verse,which I'd been having trouble with. It felt like forever until the second verse came up.

"Did you have to go to jail,

Put you're house on up for sale?

Did ya get a good lawy-er-er-er?

Hope you didn't catch a tan,

Hope you found the right man who'll fix it for ya!"

I sang my heart out,because I was afraid that I would get sent home if I didn't. I finally finished the song. Now all I could do was wait for the results.

Me and the rest of the contestants were on the stage,waiting for our results.

"We've come to a decision." said Harry dramatically. "We've decided that the following contestants are going to move on to the second round."

Liam spoke up. "The first is...Fallon Durante." Fallon screamed in happiness. They called out more names. "Hailey Ross,Fiona Parks,Emily Field,and..." I crossed my fingers. "Jennifer Harville! Congratulations,you all get to move on to the next round! I'm sorry,but the rest of you will go back home. It was great having you here! And remember,don't give up on your singing dream just because you didn't win. Don't let one little contest stop you!"

I had made it to the second round!


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Roxie were in our hotel room,packing to go to London for the second round. We were really happy I made it through the first round! But we weren't sure what was going to happen in London,because all the contestants had to sing two or three songs with One Direction. I didn't know how well my voice would mesh with theirs.

"Alright,Jen,you gotta practice." said Roxanne."You never know what song they might ask you to sing with the boys,so you've got to play some of their songs and sing along with them!"

I didn't have enough energy to practice every single song! I was still really tired from the first round! But I figured I could use the practice. "Fine. Play One Thing on my laptop,will ya?"

I sang along to the chorus.

"'Cause you've got that one thing.

So,get out,get outta my head!

And fall into my arms instead!

I don't,I don't,don't know what it is,

But I need that one thing.

And you've got that one thing!"

I asked Roxanne what she thought of my voice next to theirs.

"Are you kidding? I'm speechless! That was GREAT! Your voice fits perfectly with theirs! Now I'm SURE you'll be the winner. Now we should practice 'What Makes You Beautiful'. I have a feeling you'll be good with that."

After I practiced a couple more songs,we both went to bed. But I couldn't fall asleep. I was too worried about the second round.

Ever since I had finished singing in the first round,all the boys of One Direction had been inviting me to things. It was kind of weird,but I figured they'd been inviting the other contestants to stuff too,just to get to know them better. The day after round one,Liam invited me to come with him and the boys to Six Flags. Then the next day,I got to go to a party with the boys and the other contestants. It was pretty awkward,since me and Roxie didn't really know them very well,so we didn't have much to talk about except the competition.

"So...how are you guys doing with the judging and stuff?" I asked all the boys awkwardly. We were at a coffee shop in London. Just me,Harry,Liam,Niall,Zayn,and Louis. Weird.

"We're doing pretty good." ' Liam smiled. "But it's kinda hard to judge in this competition,because these are some of the nicest people I've ever seen,and we have to pick one. All the contestants are really nice and talented. Some more than others."

Some more than others? That was a little weird of him to say. 'Oh well,' I thought. 'Just ignore it.'

"So," said Niall,"You're a really great singer. I really liked that song in your audition. What was it called again?"

"Oh,it's called 'Something Beautiful' by Bridgit Mendler. When I first heard it on Good Luck Charlie,I immediately loved it!" I answered.

Liam's eyes went wide at the mention of Good Luck Charlie. "You watch Good Luck Charlie? That's on the Disney Channel! I thought I was the only person here who appreciated its genius!"

I couldn't help but laugh."Nope,not the only one. I usually watch Nickelodeon and Disney on a daily basis."

By that point,Liam was basically fangirling. Er..fanboying? Whatever,he was acting like an adorable little 7-year-old!

"Um,so do you play any instruments besides guitar?" asked Louis.

"Yeah,I play guitar. Acoustic and electric." I said. "I also learned to play the recorder in 2nd grade,but that's only because everyone in my choir/band class was required to learn to play an instrument."

"Wow. So you were in choir? Your school was smart to pick you!" Zayn complimented me.

I was getting to know them better,and that could DEFINITELY give me an advantage in the competition.

It was the day for me to record with the boys. Most of the other contestants already had,but I was the fourth. I walked into the recording studio.

"Hello Jen!" Zayn greeted me,"Welcome to the studio. I think Simon wants us to record two songs this time,so let's get started!"

We sang 'Wonderwall' by Oasis for the first song. Since we weren't actually going to put this on an album,we only spent one day recording it. I didn't think recording it would be so easy! I thought I'd have to sing the same line over and over for hours,but the very most we spent on one line was a half hour. I guess that made sense,since the song didn't have to be perfect.

The entire time we were recording,the boys were being really silly. They were hilarious! Niall kept taking off his shirt. Harry was running around screaming like a maniac. Zayn would do weird dances whenever someone else was recording. Louis was being his strange self. And Liam was poking my face a lot.

"Uh,Liam," said Zayn,"May I ask why you feel the need to poke her face?"

Liam smiled and started singing,"P-p-p-pokerface p-p-p-pokerface!"

Zayn was annoyed. "I said 'poke her face' not 'pokerface'!"

"I knew that!" said Liam.

This continued for a while,until we were finally done with the song at the end of the day. We would've gotten done much sooner if we hadn't been joking around! But it was worth it.

The next day,we recorded 'What Makes You Beautiful'. I think we did a pretty good job,but we didn't get to hear it right away,because the song needed to be edited a bit to sound better. But when we did get to hear it,it sounded AMAZING! I had a good feeling about this. But I was still doubted I would win. What chance did I have against other amazing singers? Well,technically,I had a 1/5 chance,but lets not go into technical terms.

Now that I was done with the second and final round,I couldn't do anything but wait.


	4. Chapter 4

All the contestants had finished recording with the boys,and everyone was waiting. Simon told everyone that the boys would stop by the winner's hotel room to congratulate them. Me and Roxanne were in our hotel room,waiting to see if I won. Sleep? Not a chance. I was too nervous to sleep.

I remembered being in the recording studio,having fun with the boys. I think I had actually become friends with Liam,but the rest of them were just tolerating me. They were still being very nice to me,but everyone but Liam seemed to have no real opinion of me yet. But they were really fun and silly!

I remembered going to the coffee shop and talking to them about myself. Telling them all the silly little things about me. I remembered how Liam got really exited when I mentioned Good Luck Charlie.

I remembered Harry inviting me and the other 4 contestants to a huge party hosted by Ariana Grande. I'd had so much fun in the past few weeks. I didn't want that to end.

It was officially 11:49 PM,and still no word from Simon OR the boys. I was pretty depressed. I started packing my suitcase. I was absolutely sure I hadn't won. Well,at least I got to have a good time. The past few weeks had been the best of my life.

"Don't feel bad,Jennifer!" Roxanne assured me. "It's still Tuesday! There's still 11 minutes left of the day! I'm sure you're going to win." But even with her pep-talk,my hopes still faded away more and more as the clock ticked down the seconds. With every tick of the clock,my hopes died just a little bit more. By 11:59,I had worn away all but a sliver of hope.

I was being comforted by Roxanne when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer. Standing there was Simon and the boys all holding a cake. What the heck was this? A pity party or something? I looked down and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

The cake they were holding said "Welcome to One Direction,Jennifer!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jen,wake up,we landed." I heard Liam say as he poked my cheek. We had flown all the way back to my home in Bismarck,North Dakota so that I could say my goodbyes and gather all my stuff. I still couldn't believe I'd won the contest!

We got off the plane and drove to my house so I could gather my things and say goodbye to everyone. I walked up the steps. Was I ready to say goodbye to all my friends and family? I mean,of course I'd make new friends,but what about Roxie? I wanted to be able to see her. But surely I'd get to see her every now and then,right? And even when we can't see each other in person,there's always Skype!

We walked up the steps to my house and opened the door. Everything was dark.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. I saw everybody I knew jump out from behind things. There was a banner hanging across the room that said "Congratulations,Jen!"

"Liam thought you might appreciate a going-away party,so we called up all your friends and family!"

"Oh my gosh! You guys are the best!" I hugged them. Liam had planned all this?

"Well,what are you waiting for?" my mom said. "Time for PRESENTS!"

I looked over at the coffee table to see a giant pile of presents. All those for me? Awesome! I sat on the couch,ready to open presents.

"Open mine first,Jen!" Roxie said eagerly. "It's the one with the zebra print wrapping paper!" I laughed at her selection of wrapping paper. Then I went and got her present. It was really big,with holes poked in the top. I opened it quickly,ripping apart all the zebra printed paper. I looked down to see the cutest,smallest dog I'd ever seen!

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "A Yorkie! It's adorable! I've always wanted a brown Yorkie! Where on Earth did you get this little angel?"

"You know my cousin Dana,the one who runs the dog shelter?" Roxanne asked. I nodded me head. "Well,there was a litter of unwanted Yorkies,and she asked me to find them a loving home! There was only one girl,so I got you that one!"

It was so cute! "What's her name?" I asked.

"She doesn't have one. You get to name her! Now let's keep opening presents!"

After I was done opening presents,we all ate ice cream and cake and talked.

"So,in one video diary, I said I like girls who eat carrots." said Louis. "So now people have this crazy idea that I absolutely LOVE carrots. I mean,I don't hate them,but everyone think I'm totally obsessed with them! It gets pretty annoying having fans give you a sack full of carrots at meet-and-greets."

Me and Louis kept talking about stupid stuff like that until we finally finished our ice cream and cake. Then I headed down to my room to pack all my stuff. I was on my way down the hallway when Louis yelled out, "Whoa,Yorkie lady! Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh,to pack my stuff?"

"Not alone,you're not!"

I laughed. "Did you call me Yorkie Lady?"

"Yup. It's like a cat lady but with Yorkies."

Louis was definitely...not normal. He helped me pack my stuff. "You have a LOT of bags!" he observed.

"Um,that's because I have a LOT of stuff!" I said.

"That makes so much sense." Louis said. "Anyways,are you exited to be in the band?"

"DUH! Why wouldn't I be? It's awesome already!"

Louis smirked. "So what I'm hearing is...you think WE'RE awesome already!"

"Yup." I agreed. "You guys have been really nice. And you're all really funny!"

We carried on talking for a while. Louis had decided to pack my clothes bag,and every single time he came across some underwear or a bra,he'd sheild his eyes and yell,"WITCHCRAFT!"

I could already tell he was going to be fun to be around.

After me and Louis were done packing my things,I went into the living room to say goodbye to everyone. First was my mom and dad.

"I'm gonna miss you,sweetie!" My mom had tears welling up in her big hazel eyes. "Remember to call if anything goes wrong in London."

"And just know that no matter how sad we are thatyou're leaving,we are very proud of you for making it into the music buisness." my dad interupted. "We could never ask for anything more than for you to have your dreams come true. We're really going to miss you"

"Don't worry,guys. I know I'll be miles away,but I promise I'll visit!" I assured them. " And you guys can feel free to come visit me any time you want." I hugged them both.

Then I said goodbye to some of my good friends from school: Shelby,Jeanette,and Georgia. Georgia was getting emotional. "GROUP HUG!" cried Jeanette. That girl was so peppy! We all hugged and Shelby wished me good luck following my dreams. I was on the verge of crying.

I said goodbye to everyone else,dreading the moment I knew was about to come. I didn't want to say goodbye to Roxanne,but I knew I had to. I approached her with tears in my eyes. We didn't even say anything,we just hugged and cried.

"Remember to video chat me all the time. Tell me about what's going on in London." she said quietly. "And...don't forget about me."

"Me? Forget about you? Not a chance!" I said. "I could never forget my best friend. You really helped me thought this compitition. Without you,I probably wouldn't even be in this awesome position. I'll really miss you."

My phone beeped. That meant I had 10 minutes to get to the airport across town. I needed to leave.

"Bye. I'm really gonna miss you guys!" I said to everyone.

Liam and Louis both looked at me with sympathy. We left to go to the airport. I thought of all my friends as I boarded the plane. I was going to miss her,but I knew I'd make more friends. And I had to follow my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to the flat!" said Harry as we approached one of the BIGGEST houses I'd ever seen.

"THIS is a flat?" I said in disbelief. "I'm not British,but I'm pretty sure 'flat' means 'apartment'. This is huge!"

"Okay,you got me." Harry laughed. "It's not a flat. But we'll be staying here during recording. Once we're done recording the album,we're going on a world tour."

I was shocked. I knew we were going on tour after recording,but I thought it was just going to be a US tour or something,not touring the WORLD! This was amazing!

"A world tour? Oh my god! Where are we going?" I asked excitedly. I was trying not to scream with happiness.

Harry smiled and gave me a piece of paper. "There you go. That paper has all the places and dates for the Stand Up World Tour."

I looked down at the paper. There were HUNDREDS of locations! I'd have to read this later. For now,I had to get all my stuff into my new room. Harry had given me his bedroom,the biggest one in the 'flat'. I headed down the hall and into the first room to the right. I looked around the room in awe. It was gigantic! My room back in North Dakota was just a tiny old room with posters on the wall. This room was amazing!

"Liking the room?" a voice said behind me. I jumped. It was just Harry.

"Liking it? I'm in love with it!" I said. "Is that a flat screen?"

"Yup."

"Why on Earth would you give up this room?" I asked. "And where will you be staying?"

"I gave you this room because girls need more than guys. " he explained. "And I'll be staying in the extra bedroom upstairs. It's pretty much just like this one,but smaller. All the bedrooms are like this."

I looked all around the room. There was a new purple Apple MacBook on a desk in the corner. They bought me a new laptop? I saw an acoustic guitar beside the window that looked WAY better than the one I already had. And there was a closet filed with a bunch of clothes. Most of them were way to hotly for me,but I saw a few flannel shirts I could wear casually.

Once I was done putting my stuff away in my room,I went downstairs where the boys were.

"So,what's the plan for today?" I asked Liam. They had told me that today would be my first day of interviews and stuff.

"Well,once you eat breakfast,we've gotta go to an interview with Alan Car." Liam said. "Then we're doing a quick photoshoot,and then Radio 1 wants an interview with only you. After that,we just go to the recording studio for a few hours,and we get the rest of the night off."

It sounded like I'd be out all day. "Two interviews,a photoshoot,AND recording? That sounds like a lot."

"Well,it seems like a lot at first,but most of the interviews are an hour at the most,and they said the photoshoot would only be about two hours long. And we usually spend three or four hours on recording days,so that's..." Liam counted the hours. "Only eight hours. We're usually busy all day,so this is more of a lazy day."

I shrugged in agreement and then made some toast.

Me and the boys were getting ready for the Alan Carr interview. I was looking in the mirror,trying to fix my hair,when a voice beside me said, "Don't worry,Jenny. You look beautiful."

I turned to my left and saw Liam smiling at me. "Now come on,we've gotta go!"

I was really nervous on the drive to the Alan Carr Show. This was going to be my first actual interview.

"Now,Jen,it's only fair to warn you about this guy." Harry said on the car ride. "He's um...well,he's...insane. He's going to ask you a bunch of really personal and awkward questions. If he asks an uncomfortable question,it's okay to lie."

We got out of the car and went inside to wait for the show. I went on Twitter and tweeted,'I'm ready for my first televised interview!' But in reality,I wasn't ready at all.

Then I heard a weird accent onstage. "Today's guests are truly magnificent. You know them,you love them. Please welcome,One Direction!"

That was our cue to come down the spiral stairs onto the stage. We went over and sat on the purple couch in the middle of the stage.

"Hello,lads! Nice to see you again!" he greeted the boys. Then he turned to me. "And I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you,darling."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Now," Alan said. "Let's get down to buisiness. Jennifer,this is your first interview,correct?"

I nodded. "Yup." I said scaredly.

"You look nervous. Don't worry,I'm not gonna murder you. I mean,I would,but I didn't bring a gun this time." he joked. I giggled,along with everyone in the crowd. At least he was funny.

"So,this must be really exiting for you." Alan said. "You won this contest,and now you're a part of One Direction. How does that feel?"

"It feels great! Me and the boys are already really good friends,even though I've only been in the band for a week,so I can tell we're going to get along really well!" I lied. Of course I'd become friends with the boys,but not 'really good friends'. It had only been one week.

"So,I can see that everybody in this band is in love." he said. In love?

"There's Niall in love with food,Louis in love with Eleanor,and Zayn in love with himself." The crowd laughed. "By the way,how are things going between you and your girlfriend?" he asked Louis.

Louis and Zayn looked at eachother a little sadly. "Actually,me and Eleanor broke up two weeks ago." he said sadly. The whole crowd gasped.

"Oh,that's too bad. You two were so great together." he said sympathetically,not bothering to ask any more follow-up questions. Me and the boys were absolutely shocked. Why hadn't he told us this?


	7. Chapter 7

Paste

"Louis,you know you can tell us anything." Liam said. We were at home,trying to get Louis to tell us why he and Eleanor broke up.

Louis sighed. "Okay," he said,finally ready to tell us. "I'll tell you. So I was coming over to her house to surprise her with a batch of cupcakes. I went inside and I couldn't find her."

I could see the pain in Louis' eyes. "And I heard her in her room. I went in and saw that she-" he was on the verge of crying. "She was sleeping with some other guy."

We all gasped. Eleanor had been cheating on Louis? I had gotten to meet her on my second day in London,and she didn't seem like that kind of girl at all. She had pretended she was so nice and sweet,and now she'd gone and upset Louis! I was furious with her.

"Louis,that's terrible! How could she do that to you?" Zayn said to Louis sympathetically. I could tell they were all almost as upset with Eleanor as I was.

We all tried to cheer Louis up the entire night,but to no avail. Louis obviously hadn't healed form this expirience. We tried jokes,ice cream,Doctor Who,cooking,EVERYTHING we could think of to make him a little less mopy. But nothing worked. Sure,he smiled and laughed when we told jokes or did something stupid,but then he'd go back to being mopy again.

We had to stop this. I didn't want Louis getting hurt. Sure,it was just moping now,but later he could start feeling unwanted,and then he could go through dpression. That's what had happened to my cousin Tina,and it got so bad that she ended up taking painkillers. I was there when he did it. Her last words were "Just a few pills can take away the pain for good."

I couldn't have that happen to Louis. I'd only known him for a week or two,but I get attatched to people easily.

We needed to cheer Louis up,so I came up with the idea of taking him out for a guy's night out (with one girl). I talked to the boys and they said it'd be fun to go to the pub,or maybe just go around town. I decided we should just go around town since I was 18. I knew that now that I lived in London,it was legal for me to drink,but I still didn't want to.

We were at Baskin Robins with Louis. From experience,I knew that ice cream helps after a breakup. Liam got Cookies and Cream,Niall got 3 scoops,Harry got Mint Chocolate,Zayn got Lemon,I got Pralines and Cream,and Louis got Rebel Rainbow. We sat at the nearest table and ate the ice cream cones.

"So,Louis,wanna go to the roller rink after this?" I asked.

"Sure,sounds fun!" I could tell he was in a better mood. He had been smiling and laughing more than usual. We finished our ice cream cones,then headed off for the roller rink.

As soon as we walked in,we heard "Wide Awake" by Katie Perry blaring over the speakers. We rented our skates,then set out for the skating rink.

I had trouble balancing,but Louis and Harry were helping me every time I tipped over. After about 10 minutes,I'd pretty much gotten the hang of skating. I was skating with Zayn when What Makes You Beautiful came on the speakers. Me and the boys looked at each other and smiled. They were even playing the new version with me in it! How ironic!

We started dancing and singing along with our own voices. I guess everybody realized that it was us,and they pointed and took video,but luckily there were no fans bombarding us. We just danced until the next song came on. It was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion. "Okay,time for couples skate!" the DJ said in an English accent.

I looked around,trying to find one of the boys to skate with. I heard a voice behind me say "May I have this dance,m'lady?" I turned around to see Louis holding out his hand formally.

"Certainly,good sir!" I replied,using the same Queen Elizabeth accent he had mimicked.

I swayed with him. "Why are they playing 'My Heart Will Go On'?" I asked.

Louis laughed. "Draw me like one of your French girls,Jack." he joked in a girly voice.

"LOUIS!" I laughed. It was one of hose jokes that was totally inappropriate,but hilarious. I knew a lot of those.

We danced together in silence. I looked around. Liam and Niall were both dancing with random girls,and Zayn and Harry were laughing and doing ballet in the corner. I burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Louis asked.

"Look in the corner of the rink!"

Louis looked over to see Harry and Zayn. We were both in hysterics. We eventually controlled our selves and got back to dancing. At this point,we were actually slow dancing. It may sound cheesy,but I felt tingly where he touched me. Not like sparks,just like when your foot falls asleep,then it's all tingly.

When the song was over,we pulled away from each other awkwardly.

We were back in the car. "Okay," I said. "Where should we go next?"

"How 'bout the pub?" Niall suggested. I gave him a stern look.

"Oh,come on!" he said. "You can handle a shot! This is just what we need to finish the Guy's Night Out!"

I sighed. "Fine."

And with that,we headed for the pub.


End file.
